Inspection systems identify and classify defects on semiconductor wafers to generate a defect population on the sample. Further, inspection systems may identify defects on unprocessed wafers (e.g., prior to one or more fabrication steps) or at any time during sample fabrication. A given semiconductor wafer including one or more fabricated layers may include hundreds of chips, each chip containing thousands of components of interest, and each component of interest may have millions of instances on a given layer of a chip. As a result, inspection systems may generate vast numbers of data points (e.g., hundreds of billions of data points for some systems) on a given wafer. Further, the demand for ever-shrinking devices leads to increased demands on inspection systems, which may negatively impact the throughput. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing shortcomings such as those identified above.